2 sisters in this world
by naruko88558855
Summary: Oc 2 sister's like the brother's are huthers. Like genderbender supernatural . If I get good feed back cas and the brothers mite be in later.
1. Chapter 1

a black catlike drives down a old dirt fly's as the catlike speed down the bumpy dirt rode.a arm whit a black leather jack sleeve hangs owt of the drives side widow.a girl in a black leather jack and sunglasses drives down the long dark red brown hair blows in the wind as she phase a old abandoned farm made a sharp tern to the left and the car swang left pulling up more look over a hill to a old bearnd down house and muters under her breath (home sweet home).she pulls up to the rmanes of the bearnd down old steps out of the wares black Jens a white t shirt under a black leather jack and a pair of sunglass on her walks over to what youst to be a she walks in she kick a fhow beart beams that lay on the ash covered grownd. as she walks threw the ruuble a silver piece of metal lays on the grownd in a pile of bint down an pick it up to reveal a silver from covered in ash and dust. She wips it off with her slive. It hase a pitcher of 2 girls a 5 year old and a 2 year old. A man cares the 2 year old on his back as she giggles. The man hade dark brown hair cut short with lite blue eye's and a lite bit of stubl on his face. He wore a green polo shirt with bash shorts and sandls. the women cares the year old in her arm's as the girl smile and waves to the Cramer. The women hade Brit red hair and dark green eye's and hade frechels a cross her nose. She wore a yellow dress with pink flowers on it and sandls. She wore blood red ere ring's and a silver with black lase haert neck les arownd her neck. The 5 year old here dark brown red hair to her sholders and gold brown eye's. She wore a black and red dress with a red hat and big White bow in the midel of the hat. The 2 year old here dark red brown hair to her Cheek's and gold drown eye's. She wore a blue dress with a big White bow in the the women held the fram one tear slid down her cheek. She new the family that ones called the Howes other home. She now what really happened that night the fire started. What happed to thows 2 littele girls parents to mack them or fines for the rest of other lives. Beaches she whes the year old and her 2 year old sister. And her parents that sacrifice other live for them that nigh. For that whes the begging of the hollow family caters.


	2. Chapter 2

As the women held the picture she flipt it over to the back and opened the frame. She tock the picture out but as she tock it out something fell out. She look down to see a pair of blood red ear ring's and a black least silver heart necklines. Her mother never tock them off ever,ever,ever. She tock the ear rings and put them in her ears. She look at the necklines and pop open the heart lock it and a song begin to play it whes her mothers favorite song one she sang to her and her sister. It whes called'''call me if you need me'''. She hymns a long with the song as she look at the picture in her hands. On the back it said''sammy''deana''carl''marly. Marly their mom and Carl their dad and her sister Sammy. She stuff the picture and the necklines in her jack pocket. She threw the frame to the ground and walk out of the rubble of the house and back to her car. She walk to the car and put her and on her neck and rub it. It hade been a long day she whes lucky she got away from her sister so she chud come to the old house. She never told her sister about her comeing up here. She new it whed upset her she hade been only a baby when their parents die in the fire of their house. She walk over to the car and pop the door open and climd in to the driver's sides seat and shut the door. She cranked the engine and it rored to life she back up and drove off from the house. She look out the window of the car and thought about Sammy. Sammy her young little sister the only thing she here left in this suck world. They where complete ops its Sammy whes smart in books and math ,Deana not so smart only street smart,Sammy thinks before doing,Deana live in the moment don't think a all,Sammy like things quiet, Deana loved things loud. It hade all ways been that way but Deana gest that's why they where a good team. Life hade been hard for them but they got over all the sadness in their live from best friends die to family friends being evil demons trying to kill them. Deana loved Sammy the most in her life she sacrific her life for her. Deana look back to her old home and said " I promes mom and dad I will find the basterd how killed you and I will protect Sammy with my life I promis".

**hi ever body I'm back and iI'm happy to say I will be update every Tuesday thanks to the cw with play supernatural every Tuesday so if I don't update by thin your going to have to wait next Tuesday!**


End file.
